1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Christmas light device, and particularly to a stick type of Christmas light device, which can be planted in the ground as an ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional Christmas lamp string, the lamp string usually comprises two or more than two wires twisted together mounted with a plurality of sockets connected in series; however, the sockets of such lamp string are not fastened in place properly, the sockets are subject to swinging or being as pendants.
In the conventional lamp string for season festival ornaments, the frame of the lamp string is usually made of metal; then, a lamp string with twisted wires is mounted on the frame; generally, the lamp string is not fastened to the frame properly; consequently, the lamp string is subject to separating from the frame. Some parts of the lamp string may be fastened in place with wire or the like, but the sockets and power-supply wires are still under a swinging and pendent condition.
In some Christmas lamp strings, the sockets are facing in one direction without pending swinging by means of a hook furnished on one side of every socket to hook up the power-supply wires.
In a conventional Christmas lamp string, the lamp string is mounted in an ornamental casing, in which a socket-fastening channel is furnished so as to have every socket fixed at a given position. After the ornamental casing and the lamp string are assembled together, the bulb in every socket will be lit up to wink so as to provide an ornamental function.
In a conventional Christmas lamp string device, a soft hose-pipe is loaded with a plurality of Christmas lamp strings; generally, several power-supply wires are pulled out and connected in series to form into several lamp strings; the sockets of the lamp strings are arranged in a given sequence; then, the power-supply wires and the sockets thereon are pulled into the soft hose-pipe, which can be mounted in a straight or ring-shaped condition, and fastened in place with a cord.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide a stick type of Christmas ornamental light device, in which a round pipe is bent into a stick-shaped casing to be connected with a straight second casing having a smaller diameter; the cylindrical holes of the two casings are loaded with a lamp string; the plugs and sockets of the lamp string are left outside the casings; one end of one casing is mounted with a fastening sleeve, of which the center is furnished with a cylindrical hole for receiving a peg so as to facilitate the stick type of the ornamental casing to plant in the ground; then, both sides of a road can be ornamented with the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stick type of Christmas ornamental light device, in which the bent stick type of casing can be plugged with a straight casing having a smaller diameter; the cylindrical holes of the two casings are loaded with a lamp string, of which the power-supply wires have a length slightly longer than that of the two casings upon being extended fully; the two casings can be retracted together to facilitate packing.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a stick type of Christmas ornamental light device, in which the tail end of the bent casing is mounted with an end plug, which is furnished with a ring to be connected with a hook assembly on the front end of a lamp string so as to prevent the lamp string from sliding away upon the two casings being pulled and extended to a normal length.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stick type of Christmas ornamental light device, in which the two casings can be connected each other by plugging; after the two casings are pulled in extended position, the ends of two casings are furnished with two round holes which can be coincided each other for receiving a pin so as to have the two casing fixed at a given length without moving, i.e., to form into stick type of ornament.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a stick type of Christmas ornamental light device, in which the lower end of the straight casing is mounted with a fastening sleeve to be connected with the casing through a flexible hook; the inside of the fastening sleeve is furnished with two symmetrical wire channels for receiving and laying power-supply wires respectively; the cylindrical hole in the center thereof is used for mounting the peg so as to facilitate the stick type of ornamental casing to plant in the ground.